Chit-Chat
by mutemuia
Summary: De cómo Hak sigue siendo Hak en cualquier circunstancia… [Modern AU].
1. Chit-Chat

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Háblese con Kusanagi sensei. El fic es mío, eso sí.

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Los mensajes van en cursiva. Basado en un meme que anda por esos caminos de la red…_

* * *

 **CHIT-CHAT**

Eran más de las doce de la noche, su abuelo y su hermano hace ya rato que dormían y se suponía que él debería estar estudiando, pero la verdad es que los libros yacían olvidados en la mesa de la cocina porque Hak había estado chateando con Yona. Que por qué se mandaban mensajitos en vez de tan solo llamarse por teléfono o cruzar la calle (eran vecinos), era un misterio en el que él no pensaba mucho. O mejor dicho, en el que Hak prefería no pensar…

Hak se estaba preparando un café bien cargado pero en cuanto volvió a sonar el teléfono —ese plic-plic que era tan igualito al vuelco de su corazón en el pecho—, dejó la taza en la mesa y se sentó, con el teléfono en la mano.

— _escúchame_ —decía el mensaje de Yona. Una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en el rostro. Esto era fácil, y también una mala idea, pero es que era demasiado fácil…

— _Princesa, esto es un chat o.O. Te leo, no te escucho_ —le respondió él, tendiendo las redes metafóricas. Yona caería en la trampa, por supuesto que caería…

— _es una forma de decir_ —explicó Yona. Podía imaginársela suspirando (ejem, resoplando), la molestia apenas asomando al amatista de sus ojos.

— _forma de escribir_ —precisó él, sabiendo bien que solo la haría enojar más. Ah, dioses, es que era taaan fácil…

— _te puedes calla_ _r?!_ —le espetó ella, y Hak supo que ya la tenía justo donde quería.

— _no te estoy hablando, te estoy escribiendo_ —insistió él, y la sonrisa traviesa se hizo más grande.

— _mira, Hak, como sigas así…_ —amenazó ella.

— _no puedo verte, Yona. Es un chat._

— _Eres odioso._

— _Solo contigo, Yona_ —Ups. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Se le escapó…

—…

— _Yon_ _a?_ —Ay, dioses… ¿Se habría pasado? ¿Habría dicho demasiado?

—…

— _Yo_ _na?_ —Argh, ¿por qué no le contestaba? ¿La asustó?

—…

— _Vamos, no seas niña…_ —Eso, hombre, tú provócala más. No es suficiente con enojarla, lanzarle una indirecta apenas velada sobre tu 'especial y particular' comportamiento con ella, sino que encima tienes que añadir más leña al fuego…

—…

— _Sé que estás ahí, el doble check está en azulito. Puedo verte._

La respuesta llegó veloz como un latigazo.

— _NO PUEDES VERME, HAK, ESTO ES UN CH_ _AT! ! ! ! ! ! !_

¡Guauuu! Bien devuelto, sí. Se lo sirvió en bandeja, eso hay que reconocerlo.

— _O.O_

— _Y NO SOY NINGUNA NIÑA, PARA QUE TE ENTERE_ _S! ! ! !_

Hak sonrió. Y había más de alivio que de diversión en esa sonrisa. Pues sí, bien sabía él que Yona no era ya ninguna niña, y de eso daban fe los impúdicos sueños que tenía últimamente con ella. Sueños, que, por otra parte, no hacían más que avivar la dolorosa llama que ardía en él.

Vamos, hombre, déjale tener la última palabra…, se dijo. Pero no lo pudo evitar… Y antes de darse cuenta ya lo había dicho, huy no, escrito.

— _Pues tu comportamiento no es muy maduro precisamente…_

— _Cállate_ _!_ _!_

— _No te estoy hablando, princesa, te estoy escribiendo_ —Halaaa, y vuelta a empezar…

—…

— _Yona_ _?_

Hak soltó una carcajada que resonó en las paredes de la casa dormida. Cuando se dio cuenta, aguzó el oído, tan solo un poquito arrepentido, no fuera que hubiera despertado al viejo o a Tae-Yeon. Pero no, seguían durmiendo, y los ronquidos del viejo casi podían escucharse desde la cocina.

Hak suspiró y volvió a reír, con más mesura ahora. Le encantaba encontrar nuevas formas de hacerla rabiar, una y otra vez. Eso era algo que Soo-Won no podía manchar y que le pertenecía a solo ellos dos. Esto era suyo, solamente suyo. Y lo adoraba.

Le echó una mirada a su teléfono —solo por si acaso— dispuesto a volver a sus libros, pero dos golpes suaves en la puerta principal lo interrumpieron.

¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? ¿Y por qué no habían llamado al timbre? Hak entrecerró los ojos y tomó el bate de béisbol que guardaban en el paragüero de la entrada y solo entonces, con el bate oculto a su espalda, abrió la puerta.

Era Yona, la misma Yona con la que chateaba hace un minuto. Lucía las mejillas encendidas, la mirada fiera, y el fuego rojo de su desarreglado cabello la rodeaba como el halo de una diosa. Y una diosa era Yona, sí, pero una diosa furiosa…

—Son Hak —dijo ella casi sin aliento. ¿Había venido corriendo? Bueno, solo tenía que cruzar la calle, de acuerdo, pero ¿corriendo? ¿¡Y en pijama!?—, ¿puedes verme bien? —preguntó, moviendo una mano frente a ella, señalándose de la cabeza a los pies, y luego dando una vuelta completa para que él la mirara.

—Uh uh —asintió él, el brazo con el bate cayó suavemente a su costado, mientras la miraba, resignándose a esa turbadora visión de Yona en pijama. Un pijama de dragoncitos de colores de manga larga y que cubría con excesiva modestia y recato todo lo que debía ser cubierto. Nada provocativo, nada sexy, más bien infantil si tuviera que ser preciso, pero sin embargo, por alguna retorcida razón, demasiado íntimo y perturbador para él… Más que nada porque ahora tenía una imagen muy concreta y detallada que añadir a sus sueños…

—Y doy por sentado que mi voz llega bien a esa cabezota tuya —añadió Yona.

—¿Y? —preguntó él, con voz ronca. A saber por qué maldita razón se le habría secado la garganta… Ella le hizo señas de que se agachara un poquito, de manera que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura. Por una milésima de segundo, el loco pensamiento de que Yona iba a besarlo pasó veloz por su mente. Pero tal cosa era imposible, ¿verdad?

—¡CÁLLATE! —le gritó ella en la cara, con los puños a los costados, con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones de niña rica podían.

Él se envaró y echó el torso hacia atrás, como empujado por la onda expansiva de tremendo grito. Arriba, Son Mundok se despertaba con el corazón en la boca, con los puños listos para entrar en combate, mientras que Tae-Yeon tan solo se dio la vuelta en la cama y siguió durmiendo en el pacífico sueño de los niños.

Hak tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su mandíbula había caído de puro pasmo, dándole un aspecto nada favorecedor.

Yona le sonrió, bastante satisfecha con la reacción obtenida, y muy digna ella, con ese aire de pura inocencia de la que nunca ha roto un plato, se dio la vuelta y muy amablemente por su parte cerró la puerta al salir.

Con el clic de la puerta, Hak por fin parpadeó y pareció regresar a sus sentidos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír, en sus ojos destellos vivos de diversión. Y de algo más…

—Como desees, princesa —le susurró a la puerta—. Como desees…

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTA:**_ _Me dolió un mundo no escribir las mayúsculas iniciales, y nos hablemos ya de los signos de exclamación e interrogación, pero ahí queda XD_

 _A quien lo sepa ver, referencia descarada a_ La princesa prometida _(_ "The Princess Bride", _también conocida según los países como_ Caballero negro _,_ El pirata y la princesa _o_ La princesa que quería soñar _), que por cierto, tampoco me pertenece._


	2. Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus

**_Advertencia:_** _Rating T por el lenguaje. Los mensajes de texto van en cursiva._

 _¡Feliz día y séanme felices!_

* * *

 ** _DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILANDUS_**

 _—Hak, ¿estás despierto?_ _—_ Yona daba golpecitos con el dedo a la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, como si así pudiera hacer que la respuesta llegara más rápido. Toc toc toc toc… Pero nada. Hak no decía ni pío… Con un suspiro de frustración volvió a reenviar el mensaje—. _Hak, ¿estás despierto?_ —Y luego otra, y otra más… _—. Hak, ¿estás despierto? Hak, ¿estás despierto?_

 _—Ahora sí_ —El inesperado ping casi le hizo soltar el móvil.

 _—Estabas durmiendo?_ —preguntó ella.

 _—No estaba durmiendo. Estaba dormido_ —Yona frunció el ceño, intentando desentrañar qué diferencia habría… Así era Hak y sus sutilezas del lenguaje… Soltó un suspiro y entornó los ojos antes de escribir su respuesta.

— _Es lo mismo, Hak_ —Yona se arrepintió en cuanto envió el mensaje. Ains… Había picado otra vez… ¡Siempre le hacía igual! Y como una tonta, ella mordía el anzuelo todas y cada una de las veces…

Casi-casi podía imaginárselo con esa sonrisa torcida en la cara mientras escribía el mensaje.

 _—No, princesa… No es lo mismo estar jodido que estar jodiendo…_

¿En serio? ¿De verdad Hak le había escrito 'eso'?

 _—IUUUGH! ! Qué grosero! !_

 _—En fin, qué querías? —_ Yona aceptó agradecida el cambio de tema, sobre todo porque ponía ideas peligrosas en su cabeza… ¿Qué sabría Hak de esas cosas?

 _—Ver si estabas despierto._

 _—Y para eso tenías que despertarme? ? ? —_ ¡Ahí va! Pues sí que está molesto…

 _—Si no, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? —_ le respondió Yona. Es lo lógico, ¿no? Tampoco es para ponerse así…

 _—¿Me despiertas para saber si estoy despierto?_ —preguntó él.

 _—Claro_ —escribió ella. Definitivamente Hak es muy listo para ciertas cosas pero muy cortito para otras…

 _—Mira, Yona, vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza…_

 _—¿Tienes migraña? ¿No puedes dormir? —_ Pobre, pobre Hak… Los dolores de cabeza son una cosa realmente terrible. Y pensar que hace un par de horas, cuando se despidieron, él estaba perfectamente bien…

 _—…_

 _—Hak_

 _—…_

 _—Hak!_

 _—…_

 _—¡HAK!_

 _—…_

Pero Hak no contestaba.

Ahora sí. Yona estaba oficialmente preocupada, y de nuevo, sus dedos golpeteaban nerviosamente la pantalla de su teléfono, toc toc toc toc, en ansiosa espera de una respuesta que no llegaba. ¡Podía estar desmayado en el suelo! ¡Podía haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer! ¡Podría estar desangrándose! Y cuando ya no se aguantó más, sus dedos marcaron rápidos su número.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —le ladró él cuando por fin le respondió a su llamada.

Huy, no. Ni en el suelo, ni desmayado, y no parece que tampoco se esté desangrando… Yona entonces decidió ignorar su humor de perros. Toda una vida juntos la habían más o menos inmunizado contra sus ladridos. Porque eran solo eso. Hak ladraba de tanto en tanto pero no mordía… Al menos no literalmente, que ella supiera…

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —le preguntó Yona, sin podérselo creer. Ella, preocupada, tan-pero-tan preocupada que le dolía hasta el corazón, y el muy $%&$ de Hak, estaba durmiendo… ¡Durmiendo!

—Es-ta-ba-dor-mi-do —silabeó él, con los dientes apretados.

—¡Ah, no, jovencito! ¡Eso no! —le replicó ella, con ese mismo tono que tantas veces había escuchado del viejo Mundok—. No me empieces otra vez con lo mismo.

—Mira, princesa —le empezó a decir él, pero luego calló. Yona casi pudo imaginárselo masajeándose el puente de la nariz, intentando deshacerse de esa molesta migraña—. Algunos tenemos que madrugar mañana —Y después añadió, con un sarcasmo tan afilado que hasta ella pudo advertirlo—. Ah, no. Hoy.

—A veces eres tan insoportable, Hak —protestó ella.

—Pero aun así, me quieres —dijo él.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo? —balbuceó Yona, como si la lengua se le enredara en la boca y se negara a pronunciar una frase con sentido de más de dos palabras.

Yona siente que las mejillas le arden, y que el calor se le extiende por todo el rostro. Una parte de su cerebro alcanza a registrar que Hak no puede verla ahora mismo. Gracias, dioses del cielo, por las pequeñas mercedes.

Y otra parte de su cerebro (aquella que no está directamente frita), no sabe cómo diantres replicarle a eso.

¿Qué debe responderle? ¿Que sí? ¿Que no?

Pues claro que lo quiere. Lo ha querido siempre. Desde niños.

Pero la forma en que Hak lo dijo lo hizo sonar diferente, como si fuera otra clase de afecto, otra forma de querer. Ya no son aquellos niños que dormían juntos, como hermanos. Pero Hak nunca podrá ser su hermano, no. Y Yona ahora mismo no sabe ni lo que siente. Yona está hecha un lío, porque Hak últimamente la hace sentirse así. Confusa, nerviosa… Idiota.

Cuando el silencio ya parece demasiado largo, demasiado incómodo para una respuesta directa, Hak carraspea y Yona da un brinquito, sacudiéndose la cabeza, con tanta fuerza que chiribitas de luz aparecieron danzando ante sus ojos.

—Bueno —dijo él—, ¿y que querías decirme? ¿A cuento de qué empezaste esto? —Hak exhala un suspiro hondo y Yona tuvo que cerrarse la boca para no suspirar ella también—. Dime la verdad, Yona, ¿es alguna clase de retorcido experimento sobre la interrupción de los ciclos circadianos?

—Hak, ¿de qué demonios hablas? —Ella frunce el ceño, porque no entiende ni papa. Hak, al otro lado, suspira una vez más, y Yona se estremece, considerando seriamente arrojar su teléfono contra la pared. ¿¡Pero qué demonios está haciendo este chico suspirándole en la oreja todo el rato!? ¿Acaso cree que ella es de piedra?

—Que por qué me llamaste —le explicó él, con la paciencia de un santo varón.

—Ah, sí —dijo ella, recordando el principio de toda esta insensatez de noche—. Es para pedirte que por favor me despiertes mañana temprano —Y luego añadió, entornando los ojos, usando casi las mismas palabras de Hak—. Bueno, hoy.

Y de nuevo, Hak calla. Yona mira la señal de su pantalla, dudosa. Sí, hay cobertura. No, la llamada no se ha cortado.

—Que yo te despierte, dices —le escuchó decir, justo cuando Yona ya pensaba que se había vuelto a desmayar. O a caerse. O a sangrar en el suelo… O bueno, o a dormirse.

—Sí, claro —le respondió ella.

—Yo.

—Sí.

—Porque supongo que la princesa no tiene alarmas en el móvil o un despertador en la mesita de noche —Huy… ¿Está molesto otra vez?

—Claro que los tengo, Hak —le respondió ella—. Pero tú eres mejor.

—Ajá —dijo Hak—. Yo soy mejor —Yona se llevó la mano libre al rostro, intentando sofocar el encendido rubor de sus mejillas. Por todos los dioses, ¿qué va a pensar Hak? Se excedió, seguro. Ella no quería decirlo así, tan-tan-lo-que-sea, pero así le salió…—. Soy mejor que un estúpido despertador…

Ah, mira. No, no hay peligro de que Hak vaya a descubrirla…

—No lo digas así… —le pidió ella—. Es feo. ¡Y no es verdad! —exclamó, con más vehemencia de la necesaria.

—No te preocupes, princesa —le dijo él, la voz mortalmente seria—. Yo te despierto.

—Pero Hak…

—Pero Hak nada —le interrumpió él—. Yo me encargo.

Y colgó. Yona se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, temblando sin saber por qué. Bueno, sí, sí sabía por qué.

Hak estaba enojado con ella.

Y eso era algo terrible. Ella no quería estuviera enfadado con ella. Y menos si no tenía ni pajolera idea de qué lo había irritado tanto.

* * *

Yona acababa de arroparse bajo sus mantas cuando llegó el primer mensaje. Y luego otro, y otro más. Por las dos horas siguientes, Hak la mantuvo despierta con el ping incesante de mensajes entrantes, incontables vídeos de gatitos, memes terribles, llenos de faltas orcográficas (sí, dignas de un orco de los de Tolkien), chistes de dudoso gusto y más de un spoiler descarado sobre su serie favorita. A Yona se le cerraban los ojos, y soportaba su _castigo_ sentada en la cama. No se atrevía a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, porque en cuanto lo hacía, pensando que Hak ya la habría perdonado por lo que quiera que fuese que lo hubiera ofendido, el teléfono volvía a sonar. Y a Yona ni se le pasó por la cabeza apagar su móvil, porque estaba segura de que si lo hiciera, si Hak no veía las dos marquitas azules debajo de cada mensaje, Hak llamaría al teléfono fijo y despertaría a su padre. Solo por castigarla. Lo creía muy capaz de hacerlo…

Oh.

Espera.

Y si ella…

¿Y si ella despertara a Mundok? Ay, no… Despertaría también al pobre Tae-Yeon…

No, no, no… Eso sería demasiado, ¿verdad? Despertar a un anciano y a un niño... ¡Pero ella tiene que dormir!

Esto tiene que terminar ya de una buena vez.

—Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo… —susurró mientras buscaba el número de teléfono en sus contactos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el palpitante chichón que lucía Hak en la cabeza compensaba con creces el que su padre le hubiera confiscado (temporalmente) su teléfono móvil.

—¡¿Qué!? —ladró Hak, cuando ella lo saludó y se unió en su camino a clase. Huy, sigue de mal humor…

—Nada, nada —dijo Yona, levantando las manos—. Tienes mala cara, Hak… —Y añadió, con todo el aire de ingenua inocencia que pudo fingir—. ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

Hak frenó en seco y lentamente, en movimientos cortos y mecánicos, como si fuera un robot, giró el cuello para mirarla.

Yona abrió la boca, maravillada, testigo de primera línea de cómo Hak se transformaba ante sus ojos. Un dragón, eso es lo que era Hak: un dragón oscuro, con los negros velos de la ira rodeándole como alas de terrorífica oscuridad.

Era fascinante…

Al final, Yona no pudo dedicar más tiempo a la contemplación de tal inusitado espectáculo, porque ese sentido de supervivencia que tenemos todos estaba haciendo tronar las alarmas de su cabeza.

Yona echó a correr para salvar su vida.

Pero Hak jamás le haría daño, ¿verdad?

Yona corría, sí, solo por si acaso… Y por correr se perdió la carcajada a pleno pulmón de Hak.

—Bien jugado, princesa —le dijo a la figura que ya se perdía de vista. Sonreía, con esa misma sonrisa torcida que Yona se conocía de memoria—. Bien jugado.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _La falta de signos de exclamación iniciales en los mensajes de texto es intencionada, así como alguna minúscula o puntuación perdidas por ahí. Huy, sí, duele._

 _._

 ** _NOTA CULTURAL:_** Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus _es el lema en latín que aparece en el blasón del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, del universo de_ Harry Potter _y pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Su traducción libre viene a ser:_ Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.

 _¿Ven? Dormido, no durmiendo XD_


End file.
